


Happy Valentine's Day

by Stormforce



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Idiot Vampire Hunter, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormforce/pseuds/Stormforce
Summary: I seriously don't know where this came from... and it's the first thing I've posted.  Hopefully its good.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 60





	Happy Valentine's Day

Alcina sighed as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Dark curled hair that shined like a raven’s feathers in the sunlight. Eyes the color freshly harvested honey. Plush dark red painted lips. Her gaze fell to her cleavage, was it enough? Not enough? She knew all eyes would glue to her when she entered the village, but was that because of her nine foot stature?

She took another breath and released it slowly as her gaze returned to her face, why did she not have a lover? Was she not beautiful enough? Did people find her too frightening? Of course she did have a temper and she did kill the occasional idiot, but if they did as she asked then she wouldn’t have to kill them. 

Another sigh, it couldn’t be the wine, could it? No, she did not fully drain the maiden, the blood at near death always had an off taste. Besides, the maidens chosen were always volunteers, when she asked for a maiden one day, the next day there were several at her door. Once they collected enough blood, the maiden was allowed to regain her strength and then returned to her family.

Her daughters, maybe? Well, yes, Daniela could be a maniac at times, and she could do with keeping her face clean a little more, but she wouldn’t harm anyone unless they were trespassing or was deemed a threat. Michelle? No, she tended to keep away from most people and just stare at them, some times harshly. And Jana? Alcina wanted to laugh, Jana was too damn shy for her own good most of the time.

So, what exactly was scaring people away from her? ‘I’m so lonely.’

Just out of sight of Alcina’s open bedroom door two figures were conversing in soft whispers, least their mother heard them. “What is wrong with mother, Daniela?”

The blonde shrugged, “Why are you asking me, Jana!?” and released breath as her youngest sister ran a hand through her dark hair. “I’m sorry about my tone, little sister, but like you and Michelle, I have no damn clue.”

As if summoned by name, a redhead approached, her footfalls nearly silent, “I think I know what is wrong.” Michelle held up a calendar, “Every year at this same time mother gets like this.” she pointed to a single day, “February fourteenth. Valentine’s day.”

“So you’re saying mother is lonely?” Daniela’s shoulders slumped, “What about us? She has us.”

“I think what mother wants is a lover.”

“And just where we going to get one of those?” Daniela just barely kept herself from growling, “Damn humans run away when they see how tall she is!”

Jana furrowed her brows, “Couldn’t we just pick a someone and grab them?”

“Don’t turn into our uncle!” Michelle tapped the youngest on top of her head, “No, what we need is someone who isn’t scared away at first sight.”

The downstairs window shattered as two forms crashed through, Alcina quickly joined her daughters at the banister and watched the show below.

Several minutes earlier…

Her pounding footsteps sounded like gunshots on the ice covered snow and her harsh breaths came out in white puffs as she kept up the fast pace. The hood of her camouflaged coat had fallen back to reveal boyish cut brown hair. The woman’s blue eyes were watering from the cold air and blurred her vision, she blinked once and then took the chance to quickly wipe them with her glove covered hands.

Why had she stayed out after her uncle had left with the deer they had killed? Why had she wanted to try to get another one as late as it was? Now, because she had been stupid, a hunter was chasing her ass and screaming that she was a vampire. What a moron. Yes, she knew the Lady Dimitrescu and her daughters were vampires, but she wasn’t one of them!

She could see the castle in the distance. Maybe she could lose this idiot, she could run through the courtyard and around to the side, as long as she didn’t go inside and avoided the doors, she would be fine, right? And maybe, just maybe the idiot chasing her was smart enough not to follow her into the courtyard. What she didn’t know was that a werewolf was following close behind the hunter.

The woman crashed though the massive iron gates and winced as they screeched, she really hoped no one heard that. All she had to do was run for the door and then turn right and then left and run along the side of the castle. “Got you!”

The breath left her lungs as the hunter slammed into her just before they crashed through the window. Both she and the hunter landed on the marble floor and rolled to their feet, “What the hell, you jackass!”

“I’m going to kill you, vampire!”

She rolled her blue eyes and got a good look at the hunter and groaned, he couldn’t be more than nineteen, “Have your balls even dropped yet?” 

“That is no concern of yours!” His voice shook almost as badly as his hands as he tried to load his crossbow. “Your head’s mine, vampire!”

“Asshole!” She growled at him, “Have you even seen a vampire, especially one of the women in the castle?!” After a pause he shook his head, and suddenly found himself being shaken as the woman reached up and grabbed his coat in her fists. “I’m only five foot seven and a half!”

“What’s that got to do with it?” A pause, “Did you really have to put the half in there?”

“Yes!” She shouted in his face, “It makes me feel taller!” She released his coat and shoved him hard enough to push him back two steps, “You’re a damn moron! All of them are over six foot!”

The young hunter stood to his full height of five foot nine and his eyes widened, “Over si-six foot?”

The woman’s head jerked around as three very soft giggles reached her ears, but where was it coming from? Blue eyes fell to the hunter, who at that moment was measuring six foot with his hand, she shook her head, “Taller, idiot! The shortest is about six foot three.” A soft deep chuckle then came from every where and no where. She, once again, jerked her head in every direction, but still couldn’t see where they were. ‘Gotta get outta here!’

“Yeah, I think I’ll just go--” The hunter paused as his eyes widened once more and he pointed behind her, “Werewolf!”

“Whoa!” She ducked under the swipe and produced a magazine as she rose, “Bad puppy!” she said as she smacked the werewolf on his muzzle. The unfazed beast snapped and clamped his teeth around the magazine, “No! Miss February!” 

The werewolf paused and the young hunter took a step forward, “Is she the one lying on the heart shaped bed holding cutout hearts over her… assets and a heart shaped box of candy over her…?” He blushed as he motioned between his legs.

“It is.” The werewolf quickly released the magazine as the hunter hurried over as the magazine opened and the centerfold unfurled, revealing Miss February with the words ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ at the bottom of the picture.

The werewolf panted and howled as the two humans grinned, “Nice.” The hunter couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful woman in the picture.

Green eyes stared at the picture from above the two humans, Michelle then looked to her mother at the top of the stairs and then back to Miss February. In a way her mother looked like the centerfold. So did the human woman like the looks of this Miss February? “Yes, very nice.”

The human woman froze at the soft female voice coming from above her, ‘Oh fuck me.’ she glanced at the hunter who was nodding and grinning like a moron and then to the werewolf, the werewolf stared back, slight fear in his eyes. She slowly turned and tilted her head up to see the redhead grinning down at her. The magazine fell to the floor, landing perfectly so as the centerfold was still on display. “Do you not agree, sisters?”

‘Oh fuck times three!’ The human thought as the other two suddenly appeared, the werewolf quickly jumped out the broken window.

The hunter, at first, was about to shout at the woman for dropping the magazine, but then he heard the voice. Before he could move, a hand wrapped around his neck to keep him in place as the blonde peered down at Miss February and smirked. “Yes, I do agree.”

Jana giggled and clapped her hands together under her chin, “Yes!”

‘Um, what?’ She inched back as slowly as she could as all eyes landed on her, ‘Why are they looking at me like that?’

“Girls, what do you find amusing?”

All three stepped away and turned as Alcina slowly descended the stairs, “Happy Valentin’s day, mother.” The hunter screamed as the three vampires dragged him away into the darkness.

‘Oh damn!’ The woman couldn’t take her eyes off the massively tall vampire, and stepped forward to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. ‘She’s beautiful.’ Why had she avoided seeing this woman when she would come into the village? Ah, yes, her uncle had told her to stay out of the Lady’s way, idiot!

Alcina kept her surprise hidden when the human stepped forward to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, “Are you not frightened, little one?”

“Now why would I be frightened of a very beautiful woman?” She blushed but kept their gazes locked, “I may be risking my life, but I’m gonna ask.” she held out her hand and cocked her head to the right, “Be my valentine?”

Alcina smiled, showing her fangs and was pleased when the human showed no fear returned the smile, “Only if you’re mine, little one.” she took the smaller hand in hers, “Follow me.”

At the top of the stairs, the woman looked back at the broken window and furrowed her brows as the werewolf’s head popped up, “Um, the window--” her words were cut off as she was lifted up bridal style, “Um.” 

“Someone will take care of it.” Alcina cut off any reply with a long deep kiss as she entered her room and closed the door with her foot.

The werewolf hopped through the window and quickly grabbed the magazine before exiting once more. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.


End file.
